


I Gave My Music To You

by mismatched_ideas



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A little, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ballet Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Because I can, Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Dancing, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Musician Victor AU, Night Club AU, black out drunk, russians are adopted siblings, throwing up, wasted yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mismatched_ideas/pseuds/mismatched_ideas
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov is bored. Well, he's more than bored. Directionless might be the right word instead. And tired. So, so tired. But it was his brother’s birthday and as Chris so kindly pointed out, 'only an ass would miss his brother’s eighteenth birthday party.'





	1. You Gave Your Music To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Most characters' ages have been changed except for Yuuri and Viktor.

It wasn’t that Viktor didn’t like loud music and the warmth of what seemed like thousands of bodies all pressed into one room, he just really wasn’t in the mood for it at the moment. As of late he’d felt tired by everything and this was no exception. It didn’t help that anytime he went out like this he had to basically wear a disguise. But it was his brother’s birthday and as Chris so kindly pointed out: “only an ass would miss his brother’s eighteenth birthday party.”

So here he was, cradling his second unknown drink that Chris had gotten for him and staring at the dance floor. He could see his blond brother dancing, he was pretty drunk so it hadn’t been hard for Mila to convince him to join the partiers. They were in the VIP section of the club, Viktor’s status made it easy for them to get in, so there weren’t that many people on the dance floor but Viktor still found himself concerned that someone would take a video that would later be used against his brother. It was a silly concern of course, his brother wasn’t famous, except with dancers of course, and most people didn’t really know he existed. Since they were only half brothers and didn’t share a last name or much in the way of similar looks the connection was rarely made. It also helped that Viktor lived and worked in the United States whereas Yuri had stayed in St. Petersburg. 

“Viktor.” Chris appeared, whining into Viktor’s ear while he slung an arm over the Russian man’s shoulder. “You look like you aren’t having any fun.”

“I’m tired, Chris.” Viktor tried to smile at his blond friend but failed miserably. “I still haven’t been able to figure out what the next album is going to sound like.”

“That’s why you took this time off.” Chris sat down, giving Viktor a long look. “You just need your passion back.”

“I don’t even know why I lost it, though.” There wasn’t any good reason why he’d stopped feeling inspired to write songs but here he was, lacking the motivation let alone the creativity to even write the idea of a song. “Nothing changed, why did my music?” 

“Maybe that’s why, my sad friend.” Chris patted him on the back, a little harder than necessary. “If nothing changed then how can you keep coming up with ideas? That’s why a change of scenery was a good idea. Now come on, you should dance.”

Before he could respond Chris was up and pulling Viktor off his feet. 

“I really don’t feel like dancing.” Viktor pouted, resisting Chris’ pull towards the dance floor. “I just want to sit.”

“Viktor you’re just mopping because your last girlfriend broke up with you.” Chris crossed his arms, letting Viktor plop back into his chair. 

“It has nothing to do with her. I’ve been feeling like this forever.” Viktor laid his head onto the table, “Just go have your fun. Why did you even come over here? Just to bother me and remind me about all the people who’ve broken up with me?”

“Wow you really are in a bad mood.” Chris put a hand on his hip. “I actually came over to tell you that Yuri is currently in some sort of ‘dance battle’ with some cute guy and I thought you’d be interested in that. Mila is probably videoing the entire thing but I thought you’d like to see it for yourself.”

“He’s not going to get himself in trouble, is he?” Viktor was more concerned about Yuri doing something stupid than about a dance battle. Who even had dance battles in real life? Viktor had always thought that was a stupid thing that only happened in movies. 

“Probably not. But you should really come see this. I saw this guy dancing before and he’s good. Also really drunk.” Chris smiled, “And did I mention he’s quite attractive.”

“Then you go fuck him and leave me out of this.” Viktor planted his face directly into the table. He knew it was unsanitary but at this point he didn't really care. “I just want to mope.”

“Suit yourself.” Chris shrugged and walked back towards the dance floor. “Just make sure you don’t miss out on life while you mope.”

_Fuck him._ Viktor thought sourly. _Why can’t everyone just leave me alone?_

It wasn’t long after Chris disappeared that an angry fist hit the table. Viktor glanced up slightly and saw it was his blond brother, angry like always. Next to him was their sister and a black haired man Viktor had never seen before.

“Viktor, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Yuri’s words were a little slurred. While Viktor didn’t blame the kid for having fun today, he worried he’d had too much. Viktor found himself worrying a lot about his siblings even though he knew they could take care of themselves. “If you’re going to act like this, just go home. You’re ruining the mood.”

“I came to celebrate your birthday.” Viktor said, the side of his face still on the table as he tried to smile at Yuri. “I just don’t feel much like celebrating right now.”

“Whatever.” Yuri crossed his arms and pointed at the stranger. “I bet that I could beat this guy in a dance off. If he won I introduced him to you. If I won he bought my drinks for the rest of the night.”

“Our sweet little brother lost.” Mila supplied helpfully, even though that seemed pretty obvious. Why else would Yuri have brought this stranger over to the table. 

“I won.” The stranger slurred, obviously very intoxicated. He seemed to be swaying and Viktor was mildly worried he was going to tip right over. How had he managed to win a dance competition? 

“That's what I just said.” Mila smiled at the stranger.

“Oh.” The man walked confidently to the table, nudging Yuri out the way, and slamming his palms down onto the table. “I already beat Yuri and Mila, I want to dance against you now.”

“Don’t wanna.” Viktor voice was muffled by the table at this point. He wasn’t interested in this kind of idiocy. This drunkard obviously only won because his siblings were uncoordinated when they drank. 

It was unclear whether he wanted to grab Viktor’s attention or wanted another drink but either way, the man’s hand suddenly shot out and grabbed the half filled drink from Viktor’s hand and drank it in one swig.

“Hey!” Viktor looked up now and was met with a smug face stranger who was, if he was honest, quite charming. He’d not given the man a proper look before, hoping he could just make everyone go away, but now that he did he was definitely intrigued. 

The man, he’d never caught his name, was of average height and though he was thin, his tight shirt left little to the imagination in regards to his muscular frame. His hips were wide and Viktor would have been tempted to call them feminine if it weren’t for the fact that everything about the other man spoke of a stereotypical male swagger. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, though. Instead it pulled Viktor’s attention in, his eyes dragging up the man’s body before locking onto his brown eyes that seemed like they might whisper secrets if you got close enough. 

“I want to challenge you.” The man smiled, his eyelids lowered. Viktor was having a hard time telling if he was trying to be intimidating or if he was flirting. Maybe it was both. Either way Viktor found himself standing with a nod, putting on his own mask of self-confidence. 

“What are the stakes?”

“If I win, you write me a song. To dance to.” The man grabbed Viktor’s hand and dragged him towards the dance floor. “If you win… what do you want?”

“What’s your name?” Viktor asked, realizing that this man had not been swaying because he was unsteady and instead because he was apparently unable to stop moving to the music. Now Viktor could tell that even wasted this man had amazing coordination. 

“Is that what you want? My name?” The black haired man asked, pulling them to a stop at the edge of the dance floor.

“What? That wasn’t what I meant, I just wanted to know your name.” Viktor felt like this man must be someone important and he wanted to know who. If he wasn’t important that how could he have gotten into the VIP section? 

“Not telling.” The current song was coming to an end and the man seemed to be buzzing with excitement. “Quickly, we gotta go soon.” 

“Fine.” Viktor sighed. There wasn’t really anything he particularly wanted from this man anyways. “If I win, you tell me your name.”

“Deal.” The song faded out for a moment before the next one started up. “Let’s go!”

At first the two of them seemed to mirror each other. Each move one made, the other would copy in an attempt to prove they were just as good as the other. Viktor felt himself start to smile early on, really not knowing why. Something about the other man’s energy was pumping him with a giddy feeling he hadn’t felt in a while. 

Maybe it was adrenaline and maybe it was booze but something was making Viktor feel like this was the best thing that had happened to him.

It wasn’t long before their ‘dance battle’ had devolved into less than a battle. Or maybe it had evolved into something more because at some point the two of them had stopped copying each other and had begun moving together. 

They stepped in towards each other, a big smile on each of their faces, and the stranger reached out to grab Viktor’s hand. Soon enough the black haired man was leading Viktor around the dance floor, pulling him close and dipping him low. At some point Viktor even started laughing, his heart light and his mind clear. 

When the song ended Viktor felt disappointed and was even more disappointed when the other man let him go. They’d ended the dance face to face, with one of Viktor’s hand on the small of the other man’s back. The man had one hand on Viktor’s cheek, light and caressing, and the other resting lazily on Viktor’s thigh. When he touched Viktor’s thigh, the taller man felt electric run through him. When he took his hand away, Viktor’s leg felt cold. 

“There.” The man said confidently, like he’d proven a point of done something someone asked of him. 

“Well I’m not sure who won.” Viktor could help but smile at the slightly confused looked on the other’s face. It was charming, really, even though he’d probably forgotten why they were dancing about half way through the song. That would explain his sudden decision to switch from a competition to a pair dance. “But I had a good time.”

“I–” The man paused, a hand flying over his mouth before he was flying towards the bathroom. 

Viktor sighed and followed. He ignored Yuri’s disgusted look and Mila’s knowing one. He also ignored the seductive look Chris gave him and the slightly raised eyebrow from Georgi. 

“Hey, are you in here?” Viktor called into the men’s bathroom. The only response he got was the sound of someone attempting, and failing, to throw up quietly and with dignity. He found the other man on the floor, his head hanging over the toilet and the stall door left open. “You okay?”

The man gave him a thumbs up but didn’t take his head out of the toilet. Viktor left to get water and when he returned the man was sitting with his back against the side of the stall, still not looking great.

“I got you water.”

“I’m sorry, Phichit. I fucked it all up again.” He mumbled, his eyes half closed. 

“I don’t know who Phichit is.” Viktor crouched next to the man and forced the water into his hand. “But I don’t think you fucked anything up.”

“You’re not Phichit.” The man blinked at Viktor before his face filled with wonder. “You’re Viktor Nikiforov.”

“I am. And you are?”

“Your biggest fan!” The man seemed to light up, a smile spreading across his face. “I own all your music. If I could dance to your songs professionally I would. The way your music makes me feel is just…” He made a noise that was somewhere between the sound you would made after being punched and the sound of someone in the throws of orgasm. Viktor wasn’t really sure what the sound was supposed to be but he was pretty sure it was compliment. 

“Well, thank you.” 

“Do you have a mint?” The man asked before swirling some water around his mouth and spitting it into the toilet. 

“I do.” Viktor always carried mints. The flavor calmed him down when he got wrapped up worrying about what other people thought about him. He fished the mints out of his pocket and handed them over. The man shook what looked like five mints into his hand and bit into them the moment they were in his mouth. 

“Thanks.” He let his head lean back against the wall of the stall. “Sorry.”

“No need to apologize.” Viktor smiled at the other man even though his eyes were closed. “I had a good time.” Viktor paused, realizing he knew nothing about this guy other than he was a really good dancer. “Any reason you drank this much or is this just how you like to spend your Tuesday night? I mean, I’m pretty sure you aren’t from St. Petersburg.”

“ _I am from Japan._ ” The man smiled smugly, his Russian highly accented and barley understandable through the slurring. “And no, I don't usually party on Tuesdays. I was here for an audition.”

“So you’re celebrating?”

He scoffed, “If only. I screwed up my audition bad enough that she thought I was injured. When I told her I wasn’t, she asked me how I even got this far.”

“Who were you auditioning with? I’m sure it couldn’t have been that bad.”

“It was terrible. I looked like an idiot in front of one of the best ballerinas in the world.”

“So you’re a dancer?” Viktor guessed he’s been trained in dancing but he hadn’t expected ballet. “What were you auditioning for?”

“It wasn’t like an audition, audition.” The man grimaced. “I love my dance coach but she told me I needed to find someone who could do more for me. I went to a bunch competitions and performances so I could show how good I was. I finally did good enough to catch Lilia Baranovskaya’s attention. I made it clear I was looking for a new coach and she said I could dance for her and she’d decide whether or not to take me on as a student. But then I was nervous and my dog died recently and I screwed it all up.” He rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes and Viktor realized his eyes were watering slightly. “This was my big chance. Now what am I going to do?” Viktor couldn’t tell whether the booze was just wearing off of him or if this man had passed the point of ‘social drunk’ and entered the realm of ‘sad drunk.’

“I’m sure you didn’t screw up that badly. I know Lilia can be scary but if you go talk to her maybe she’ll let you try again?”

“You know Lilia?” The man looked at Viktor with wonder in his eyes before whispering, “How?”

“Well, she’s sort of my mom I guess. Though after my parents were divorced I stayed with my dad before going off to college. Mila and Yuri moved between the two houses a lot but Georgi and I were already moving out so it didn’t make much sense for us to switch houses all the time.” Viktor started at the intensity of the brown eyes now staring at him. “What?”

“I think I need another drink.” The man stood but Viktor stood faster, grabbing his wrist to stop him from going anywhere.

“Do you really think that’s a good idea?”

The Japanese man in front of him pouted for a moment before a light bulb seemed to go off behind his eyes. He bit his lip, his eye lids slightly lowered. In a flurry of movement he pulled Viktor’s head down slightly, his hand firm on the back of Viktor’s head, and pressed their lips together. 

Surprised, Viktor pulled himself away and the man looked horrified. 

“Oh god, I’m sorry.” The man apologized, all flirty confidence gone. “I should have asked, that was stupid.”

“I’m not angry.” Viktor assured him, touching his lips lightly. “Wanna try again?

Maybe it was adrenaline and maybe it was booze but something was making Viktor feel like this was the best idea in the world. Maybe he wasn’t over his last breakup. It was probably the alcohol though, because how else could Viktor have ended up in a bathroom, making out with a stranger who’s name he didn’t even know and who’s mouth tasted like too many breath mints.

The man smiled, Viktor thought briefly that he should really ask for his name, lacing one hand behind Viktor’s head and placing deliberate kisses up his neck. Viktor groaned, one of his hands finding a place on the man’s lower back. He liked how the man’s hand felt in his hair and he like how close their bodies were. It was a nice change of pace, his entire body had felt so cold for so long but every place this man touched him suddenly felt red hot. 

“I think you won our dance off.” Viktor murmured, letting the man continue to nip and suck at the most sensitive parts of his neck. “You said I had to write you a song. What do you need a song for?”

He dragged his teeth up Viktor’s neck then placed a kiss on his jaw. When he spoke, it was whispered into Viktor’s ear.

“I want something that I can dance ballet to but that’s entwined with your essence.” The way he said essence made Viktor shiver. “I love dancing to your music but you can’t dance ballet to anything of yours. At least not any fun ballet.”

“I don’t know anything about ballet.” The Japanese man pulled Viktor’s lips to his but quickly pulled away with a grin.

“That’s fine.” Another small kiss. “Now stop talking.”

Viktor wanted to pout or make a snarky comment but the man’s mouth was already on his own, his tongue poking into Viktor’s mouth and exploring. Viktor took that as an invitation to do the same, letting himself melt into the heat of this stranger. 

How drunk did you have to be to find yourself making out with a stranger in a bathroom while at your brother’s eighteenth birthday party. 

“Yuuri?” Someone called into bathroom, both men breaking apart from each other.

Viktor wondered where his brother could have gone and who was looking for him, at least until the Japanese man pushed past him and spoke to the other person in a language that was most definitely not Russian or English. Viktor also didn’t think it was Japanese. Yuri watched a lot of anime when they were younger and Viktor was pretty confident he could recognize the language even if he spoke none of it. 

Viktor stepped out of the stall and saw the stranger was talking to a young man with black hair who looked particularly stressed. 

“Is this who’s been taking care of you?” The man asked, gaping a Viktor. “I’m so sorry about him. I looked away for a minute and he runs off.” The new man looked his friend up and down. “Thankful he still seems to be wearing all his clothes.”

“Stop being such a killjoy.” The first stranger smiled at Viktor. “We were having a good time.”

Viktor felt his face heating up but the Japanese man’s friend didn’t seem to notice. Instead he groaned, grabbing his friend by the arm and pulling him out of the bathroom. As he left Viktor could hear him reprimanding his taller friend.

“Is that what you wanted to do the first time you met Viktor? Make a fool of yourself?” A sigh followed by the door to the bathroom closing and Viktor, quite abruptly in his eyes, found himself very alone and very cold.


	2. I Gave My Music To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you don’t stop moping, I’m not going to help you.” Yuri glared at his brother, who had dramatically thrown himself across the younger man’s bed with a groan. “And get off my bed.”

“If you don’t stop moping, I’m not going to help you.” Yuri glared at his brother, who had dramatically thrown himself across the younger man’s bed with a groan. “And get off my bed.”

“Yuri, don’t you have sympathy for my poor, lovesick heart?” Viktor knew Yuri knew the man from the club but Yuri seemed to be having a good time holding that information over his head. “I’m your brother, why won’t you help me?”

“Go ask Mom if you want to know so bad.” Yuri pushed Viktor off the bed with his foot. “Now let me do my work. I’d like to get into a good school but that’s not going to happen if you don’t let me work.”

“Yuri.” Viktor whined, holding out every letter. “Tell me what his name is, please.”

“What do I get out of it?” Yuri glanced at his brother, who was giving him his big puppy dog eyes. Yuri said they didn’t work on him but they definitely did. 

“Doing a good deed?” Viktor suggested, only to find Yuri’s foot in his face. “Okay, okay! I’ll do whatever you want!”

“You’re going to buy me that jacket I wanted.” Viktor sighed but nodded. “Okay. His name is Yuuri Katsuki and he came to Russia to try and convince Mom to coach him. He’s really good at what he does but he screwed up in the interview performance and wrecked any chance he had to convince, well, anyone that he was worthwhile. He specializes in ballet but is also well known for his hip-hop and…” Yuri coughed, looking away. “And his pole dancing.” 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Viktor exclaimed, throwing his arms around his younger brother, kissing his forehead. “You’re the best brother in the world!”

“Gross, stop that!” Yuri tried to push Viktor off of himself but failed. Secretly he liked the loving attention from his brother but he had a façade to keep up. “Now go be lovesick somewhere else.”

“You’re really the best, Yuri.” Viktor gave him a thumbs up and disappeared, leaving Yuri unsure whether or not he’d be sad to see Viktor return to the US. 

 

\---

 

“I am not going to change my decision.” Lilia crossed he arms, staring unhappily at her oldest son. “If he cannot handle the pressure of a simple audition then he does not belong in the ballet world.”

“But mom.” Viktor whined. He and Lilia had never been particularly close. Viktor had always spent more time with Yakov because of their shared obsession with figure skating but she was still his mom. 

Yakov had wanted Viktor to be an ice skater but the blond man refused, saying music was where he belonged. Georgi, Mila, and Yuri had all attached themselves more to Lilia, not that they didn’t love Yakov, and had all taken up dancing in one form or another. Viktor knew it bothered Yakov that none of his kids had taken up figure skating but at the very least Viktor could share a love for the sport through watching competitions. 

“You are 27 years old, I do not want to hear you whining like that.” Lilia was the only of Viktor’s family who his whining and puppy dog eyes did not work on. “I am not going to change my mind on this. That boy can find himself a coach who wants to deal with his inability to dance properly under pressure.”

Viktor sighed, dramatically flopping back in his chair but Lilia only rolled her eyes. 

“Wait.” He sat up straight, “Teach me how to dance.”

“Excuse me?” She raised a single, thin eyebrow. 

“Teach me how to dance ballet.”

“I’m not sure why you’re asking me for this.”

“I need to understand what makes ballet, ballet.” All Viktor could think about what Yuuri’s request. “I need to know how to write music that feels like ballet music.”

“I’m not sure what you mean by ‘ballet music’ but if your interest in it leads you to dance, then I guess we can try. You’re my only child who never took up dance and I think you’d be supremely qualified for it. Not as much as Yuri, but I’m sure you could learn.” Now she smiled, it was a predatory smile that Viktor had seen before but never directed at him. “I hope you’re planning to stay in Russia for a while because we have a lot to do.”

“I’m ready.”

 

\---

 

Yuuri stared at the CD, trying to decide whether or not to buy it. Sure, most people bought digitally but he like to have the physical copy when it came to Viktor Nikoforov. 

He wanted to buy it. He really did. It was La Rose Bleu’s new album and they hadn’t put out a new single, let alone an album, in over a year. People had started wondering if the band had broken up after Viktor stayed in St. Petersburg for months longer than he was supposed to. 

Yuuri wanted to buy it but looking at it all he could think about was the night around a year ago that he distinctly couldn’t remember. All he knew was that Phichit found him, presumably post-vomit, in the bathroom with Viktor Nikiforov. The thought that Viktor had taken care of Yuuri when he drank too much and slipped out of Phichit’s watchful eye was mortifying. 

“Yuuri, just buy it.” The aforementioned Phichit appeared behind Yuuri with a raised eyebrow. “You know you want it.”

“Phichit, all I can think about when I look at the album is how much of a fool of myself I must have made in front of him.”

“I warned you not to drink too much.” He had. “And when you did I told you not to leave my side.” He definitely had. 

Not only had Yuuri left Phichit’s side but he also snuck into the VIP section and did god knows what. 

“Just buy it.” His friend repeated, a little exasperated. “You’ll regret it if you don’t.”

Yuuri ended up buying it because no matter how embarrassed he was, that didn't change the fact that he loved Viktor’s voice. 

“Want to play in on the way home?” Phichit asked as they got into Yuuri’s car. “It’ll probably be on the radio either way.”

Yuuri nodded, unwrapping the CD and putting it into his car. He also bought CDs because his car was old enough to be limited to a CD player or the radio. 

The first song on the CD started to play and Yuuri felt himself falling into the tune. It was not like any of the songs he’d heard from the band before. There was more melancholy in it, more longing. It had a distinct feeling to it that Yuuri loved, one that made him want to choreograph entire ballets around the one song. 

“Are you sure this is La Rose Bleu?” Phichit asked.

“I’m sure.” Yuuri whispered, a smile spreading onto his face when Viktor’s voice joined the song. 

“Yuuri?” Phichit looked worriedly at his best friend who had tears streaming down his face by the end of the song. “Are you alright?”

“Yah.” Yuuri told him, smiling and crying at the same time. “It’s just really pretty.”

He knew what he was going to do with this song. This was the song that he needed to make Lilia Baranovskaya change her mind. This was the song he’d use to prove to the world that he loved ballet. And maybe, just maybe, Viktor would notice and remember that stupid man who got wasted at his brother’s eighteenth birthday party no matter how unlikely that possibility was. 

Either way, it was a good dream to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, look at that. This was supposed to be a short fic to get my writing juices flowing but as you can see it got a little out of hand. It was supposed to be like one chapter and like MAYBE 2K words. I honestly don't love this second chapter but I didn't want to leave it where the first chapter ends. 
> 
> Anyways, this will probably be my last fic for a while. I have an interview monday then I have another interview on wednesday and for that one I need TWO lesson plans and I'm going to go through ten minutes of each with the interviewer and ughh I've never written a lesson plan before so like here we go I guess. 
> 
> What I mean is I will be busy so I shouldn't write fan fic but I probably will anyways, let's be honest.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading as well as leaving kudos and comments. 
> 
>  
> 
> [ Tumblr ](http://mismatched-ideas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
